1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an architectural model, and more particularly to a model of a sports stadium.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Models of buildings have been proposed in the prior art for illustrating building construction detail, floor plans, and general external appearance. The following patents exemplify such efforts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,463, issued to Clark N. Tingley et al. on Mar. 30, 1943 discloses an architectural model having shiftable modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,748, issued to Walter Favreau on Aug. 23, 1932, discloses a model of a commercial building built on a pedestal and providing drawers which are pulled out to reveal floor plans at corresponding elevations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,931, issued to Victor Debs on Jun. 20, 1944, discloses apparatus and method for constructing reduced scale replicas of buildings, among other objects. Paper is cut, scored, and folded to form a representation of the exterior of the duplicated object.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,359, issued to Henry H. Broscious on Apr. 21, 1953, discloses a building model made from abutting blocks having paper exterior surfaces inscribed with representations of appropriate architectural features.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,437, issued to Paul V. Sitkus on Mar. 17, 1987, discloses modular model units representing plazas existing between adjacent high rise buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,513, issued to Richard I. Weiss on Mar. 26, 1991, illustrates a reconfigurable model of industrial buildings. The model includes panels representing walls, windows, and similar surface features, and interfitting beams and columns to enable erection of the model.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.